everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shapeshifters Society
Opened by Adam in his second year, the club is aimed at those who are capable of shape-shifting from human to animal or vice versa or otherwise. As an enchanted prince himself, he keeps the club open to those cursed as well, giving people a place to find others like themselves. The club starts off as something like a hang-out, but as time goes on, Adam starts trying to direct it more. One of the first things he does is get the members who can shapeshift on command to try and teach those who struggle with it to control it better. Later, they do short trips and try to make things fun. ''Rules 1. The club is only open to those who are able to shapeshift, be it an animal or monster or object or even to another form of human. 2. The shapeshift can be unwilling or willing, meaning someone cursed to change form can join too. 3. Meetings can be organized by anyone, usually times and dates are posted on a blog, and it's not necessary to attend them all. 4. If your character wishes to join the club, comment below, and I will add them. Once they are added, you can add a description below them. 5. Regular members are those who attend regularly, while irregular are those who, you guessed it, attend irregularly. 6. Regular members can't share destinies, but irregular can. ''If you have a question or want more details, just ask! ''Members 'Founder' :'Prince Adam Serpentine, the Snake from The Enchanted Tsarévich''' ::(Owned by Hope) Owner and founder of the club, he's a little strange. Originally, he was difficult to get along with as he seemed very isolated, but during his second year, he has taken a big step in knowing others. Part of his journey has been the creation of this club, which is his way of finally taking steps into the social life of his school. 'Regular Members' :Bertha de Hautdesert, the Green Knight from Sir Gawain and the Green Knight ::(Owned by Airy) :Canary Prince, the Prince from The Canary Prince ::(Owned by Hope) A fellow Prince, Adam and Canary become good friends after meeting through the club. They don't have a lot in common, but it doesn't stop them from being good pals. :Chelsea York, the Lion from The Lion and The Unicorn ::(Owned by Spades) There isn't a soul in school who hasn't seen Chelsea's lion form. Various fights with Kirk in first year turned animalistic before the two became friends (after many, many detentions). Legacy Day reopened some old wounds between the pair who, after transforming in the school castle-teria, were both sent to join the club so Grimm didn't have to deal with the situation again they could have a productive outlet. They both have to attend regularly, by Grimm's demand, but neither minds it. Chelsea is bold, proud and a great, compelling speaker. She's a team oriented player with a heart of gold and the confidence of a lion; it's hard to not enjoy her company. :Ember Scales, the Dragon from The Prince and The Dragon ::(Owned by Cerise) Everyone has at least some knowledge of Ember's second form. The only thing people aren't sure of is whether she's a human that turns into a dragon, or a dragon that turns into a human! Having joined because of gentle persuasion from guidance counselors and not-so-gentle persuasion from Comely, She doesn't regret doing it, and actually enjoys being a part of it. Ember has kind of non-officially named herself the group's protector, and when she isn't being just the tiniest bit overprotective, she's sitting back and watching the various drama unfold. It's always good for a laugh. :Kirk Hamilton, the Unicorn from The Lion and The Unicorn ::(Owned by Spades) Similarly to Chelsea, most people in school are aware of Kirk's unicorn form. Various fights with Chelsea in first year turned animalistic before the two became friends (after many, many detentions). Legacy Day reopened some old wounds between the pair who, after transforming in the school castle-teria, were both sent to join the club so Grimm didn't have to deal with the situation again they could have a productive outlet. They both have to attend regularly, by Grimm's demand, but neither minds it. Kirk is less outspoken than his English counterpart but he is no less thoughtful and understanding. He can be fierce and commanding when necessary, but prefers to veer on the side of romanticism and caution. :Sonia Fieldmouse, the Field Mouse from Thumbelina ::(Owned by Airy) :Summer Fox, the Fox from The Ghostly Vixen ::(Owned by Hope) A friend of Adam's once he starts reaching out, she's one of the first members of the club, and while she attends regularly, most probably wishes she didn't. A troublemaker and mischievous spirit at heart, she finds herself enjoying the chaos she can cause. :Trixi of Ix, Queen Zixi from Queen of Zixi of Ix ::(Owned by Airy) 'Irregular Members' :Rowan Dove, the Sister from Brother and Sister ::(Owned by Hope) Rarely around, but still a member, Rowan likes to appear when he chooses, which isn't very often. When he does, he enjoys to observe and listen rather than take part. Category:School Groups Category:Clubs Category:Clubs by TheLuckyKira